


Father and Daughter

by KakumeiNoHi



Series: Storiettes [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 'tis soft :), Canon Universe, Gen, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi
Summary: Pietro was looking at the small package Penny had just given him.Earlier he had decided that today will be the first day for her to go outside and leave the military headquarters and laboratories.Penny was supposed to take a walk around Atlas City for now. This was her first time outside after all and he didn’t want her to be overwhelmed by too many of the new things she might discover for herself. He also wanted her to be near just in case something happened or she would somehow get into trouble.All worries aside however Pietro wanted her to see the outside world with her own eyes. Penny herself had also been hankering to go outside for quite some time now and Pietro knew that he had to at some point let go and allow her to spread her wings.
Relationships: Penny Polendina & Pietro Polendina
Series: Storiettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Father and Daughter

Pietro was looking at the small package Penny had just given him.

Earlier he had decided that today will be the first day for her to go outside and leave the military headquarters and laboratories.

Penny was supposed to take a walk around Atlas City for now. This was her first time outside after all and he didn’t want her to be overwhelmed by too many of the new things she might discover for herself. He also wanted her to be near just in case something happened or she would somehow get into trouble.

All worries aside however Pietro wanted her to see the outside world with her own eyes. Penny herself had also been hankering to go outside for quite some time now and Pietro knew that he had to at some point let go and allow her to spread her wings.

Still he figured that baby steps were the way to go since Penny had to also still get accustomed to interacting with people outside of the military and science department personnel she had been around so far and the City of Atlas alone should offer more than enough for her right now.

Pietro had also given her some money just in case and so she had left early in the morning and was supposed to be back by noon to check in with him. If she still wanted to go outside some more afterwards she could leave again for a few more hours.

Dutiful as she was Penny had been back and standing in front of him by noon on the dot, holding a small package in her hands which she had given him both arms stretched towards him, smiling brightly and eyes shining.

“I have acquired this for you.”

Pietro had taken the package from her and scratched his head.

“I..see...”

He decided to open the package first and see what it was before asking questions as to why she had bought whatever was inside and so he removed the lid.

“A mug?”

Pietro looked at Penny in confusion.

“Correct.”

She nodded at him gleefully and Pietro once more scratched his head.

He carefully reached inside to take the white mug out of the package.

**#1 DAD**

Pietro’s eyes widened in surprise as he saw the written print on the mug.

“You...you got this for me?”

“Yes, while I was outside I heard others talk about how today was a special celebration. I believe they called it ‘Father’s Day’.

I was told that it was a day where people would give presents to their fathers who have created and/or raised them.

And since you, Mr. Polendina, were the one who created me and you have also been teaching me about many different things, which I believe equates to 'raising me' I have concluded that you are what would be my father.”

Pietro was speechless as he listened to Penny’s words. Did this bright and happy girl who was standing in front of him right now really consider him to be her father?

“And...so you bought this mug for me?”

Pietro never had any children of his own and while he had always wanted them, he had also always put work first and before he knew it he had reached an age where he thought that it might simply be too late for him to start having a family. Penny was slightly bobbing up and down and she continued to talk.

“To get accustomed to life outside I thought it might be important to also partake in cultural rituals and I have therefore used the money you have given me to buy an appropriate present for you and the occasion.

I have looked at various other options, this mug however seemed to be the most appropriate one to get my sentiment across. I would also from now on like to refer to you as ‘Dad’.”

 _Dad._ Pietro never thought that he would ever be called that and when he had started his latest work project he didn’t think that after all of those years it would lead him to this.

And who would have thought that hearing this single word would get him as emotional as he was slowly starting to feel as he was looking at this bright-eyed child that he had put his heart into creating, teaching and, yes, raising into a compassionate soul capable of thinking for herself and living a full life of her own.

“I think ‘Dad’ sounds just fine.” He laughed gently.

Penny stepped in front of him and leaned down to put her arms around his shoulders and nuzzle her cheek against his head. She let go off him again after a short moment and placed her hands on his shoulders to look at him.

“I believe this was ‘a hug’, right?”

“Yes, Penny.”

Pietro chuckled at his new daughter and suddenly realized how much brighter his life had actually become ever since she had become a part of it.


End file.
